The technology to provide services to users is in continuous development, and so does the way in which these services are provided to the user. When the remote control for the television appeared for the first time, it brought the comfort of the user to a whole new level. When a laser pointer was used in a presentation for the first time, it showed how much easier it became to present information to the audience in a more dynamic manner. When wireless computer mice appeared, they provided a higher degree of freedom and flexibility for the user. People have always interacted with electronic devices, and the amount and variety of electronic devices that people interact with is continuously increasing, being necessary to use different instruments for interacting with different devices: a remote control for interacting with a television, a mouse for interacting with a computer.
There are known devices that can perform more than one of these tasks, such as wireless hand-held devices that can be used as a two-dimensional mouse and also as a three-dimensional interaction device. The functionalities of these devices are however limited and in some cases the amount of sensors that they include increases the battery use considerably. There is therefore a need for an improved wireless hand-held device that can interact with electronic devices.